Perfect
by StardustAndShadowWings
Summary: Fang has returned, and he and Max are in an apartment.Will Max open up to him, or will her fear overcome her love.NOT A SONG FIC.Try and guess the song I used for inspiration.First person to get it will be recognized in next story.First fic. Be nice.
1. Chapter 1

The icy moonlight shone down on two figures standing in a room on the fourteenth floor of an apartment. The window showed the skyline, stars and Moon above them, the city lights, gleaming like tiny suns under them. The girl was graceful and willowy, her dirty blond hair shimmering silver and white. The boy was tall and lean, strong in his broad shoulders. His raven hair shone like ebony, his olive skin bleached white by the stars.

His deep, silky voice consoled her, despite her deepest fears, "Max, Max, you know I would never hurt you. There isn't any reason to be scared."

"That's what I'm afraid _of_ Fang!" She nearly shouted back, "You left me once, after I had completely opened my heart and soul to you! What happens if we slip back into that and you leave me again? You crushed me once Fang, I would die if you left me again."

By now they were through the hallway, in front of the bedroom door. Their shadows silent mimics of their movements floating in to the bedroom.

Fang looked at Max, her large, chocolate eyes filled with tears and indecision. Max returned his gaze, seeing his obsidian eyes reflecting liquid silver. As if by instinct, Max knew what was going to happen, his face closing in towards hers, his soft, warm, gentle lips brushing over hers. She snapped out of the trance that she had fallen into to see Fang not three inches away from her. She jumped back, panic clear in her eyes, and hurt in his.

"Max," he whispered, "I don't know what will happen any more than you, but please, _please, _don't run from me. I know I screwed up whenI left, I know I just walked away, but I'm asking you, begging you for another chance."

She was suprised, Fang was begging for her to stay, not just being a presence as she flew away. She hesitated, and that was all the encouragement Fang needed.

He came towards Max, gently brushing his lips over hers, resting his hands on her waist, wanting her not to run, just to kiss. Her arms slid around his neck of their own accord. It was a sweet kiss, gentle and slow, enough to make her lose whatever doubts she had, enough to make her forget, if not heal, all the pain and the scars from when he left.

They kissed , caught between the Moon and the streetlights, on the fourteenth floor, so gentle and slow. It was, for one, innocent moment, perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You everyone who has visited, read, and commented! You guys are amazing, and I would like everyone who likes this story to review and say so! Thanks! This was supposed to be a one-shot, but since I had like, 60 people look at it one day, I decided to keep working on it. Sorry if I'm over- reacting, but I'm new, so take it easy on me. :) Luv U Guys!

Oh, and I forgot about this in the last chapter. Max?

Max: Stardust doesn't own me, the flock, or Maximum Ride in general, otherwise she would be a male filled with middle aged testosterone.

Me: Just like your visit to the Senate, right Max?

Max: Don't remind me..

-I am Fred. Fang is my idol.-

"Fang, I can't."

"Hmm... Why not?"

Max pushed his face off of hers, and with all seriousness, said, "Because in about two seconds, you are going to write me a note saying you love me and because of that, you have to leave me with Ken doll wanna be Dylan."

Calmly returning her scrutinizing gaze, Fang said, "I would never do that to you Max."

For reasons unknown, that simple comment left Max seeing red in all her fury, "That's what you said the first time you pain! And look where that landed us?"

"You mean in this apartment making out and discussing our feelings?"

"No you idiot! I mean both of us crushed and unable to do anything other than mope and wallow in self-pity!"

Fang's eyes gleamed with something akin to laughter, and the Moon rising behind his head gave the illusion of a silver halo encircling his head. Max stared openly at him, the shattered moonlight glancing across her fine-boned features in glimmering light and delicate, fractured shadows.

She was a demonic angel, and him a heavenly demon, and somehow, be it Fate, Chance, or a heavenly Gift, they had found each other, and neither one of them was going to let it go easily.

This time, with passion, Fang swooped his head in, and their bodies snapped together, their lips met in a firey dance, sparks flying through their veins, their wings drifting out behind them, giving them the appearence of other-worldly beings tethered to Earth by the other.

The kiss couldn't be described with words, only colors of red, gold, blue, violet, and white, swirled in a whirlwind of fire and ice, darkness and light, shadows and sun. It was passion, love, depth, desire, and and amount of tender innocence; the result of a fear of the other running after seperate rooms and too long broken hearts.


End file.
